1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to LTPS TFTs and TFT substrates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LTPS TFT Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are characterized by attributes such as high resolution rate, short response time, high brightness, and high aperture rate. In addition, silicon crystalline arrangement of the LTPS TFT has a specific sequence and mobility of the electrodes is relatively high. External driving circuit may be manufactured on the glass substrate so as to save the space and to reduce the cost of the driving IC.
With respect to conventional LTPS TFT, in order to prevent the leakage current caused by the photo current within the conductive channel, usually, a metallic layer is plated above the glass substrate to operate as a light shielding layer.
However, the masking effect of the light shielding layer is limited, and may cause the feed through voltage of the gate when the light shielding layer and other conductive layers have generated parasitic capacitance.